


Following Orders

by prisonmechanic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Treason, okay a bit of plot, technically they're just doing what Megatron says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmechanic/pseuds/prisonmechanic
Summary: Tarn and the Djd are sent to investigate areport of treason in high command. The only issue?It's Soundwave.





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiggityTwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiggityTwa/gifts).



> Thank you so much for tiggitytwa for requesting this on Tumblr! 
> 
> This is my first time writing purely erotica, so i'm sorry if it's a bit awkward but still enjoy!
> 
> Thank you!

Tarn stares down the Decepticon Third in command. 

The way the communications officer sits is almost too casual despite being restrained to the chair. Though his servos are cuffed tightly Soundwave doesn't squirm, doesn't even try to make himself look tough in front of the Decepticon enforcer. Instead he just sits, patiently. But Tarn has been doing this for too long; He can recognize the almost unnoticeable tension Soundwave hold in his pistons. 

Still something didn't quite sit right with Tarn. 

“It never crossed my mind that you of all mechs would commit such treason,” Tarn finally stalks forward, breaking the silence of the dimly lit room. “It is the only reason we’ve decided to investigate.”

Soundwave keeps Tarns gaze, and there's a glint of something there he doesn't recognize as the restrained Decepticon speaks,  _ “Reports: unreliable. Starscream: Can not be trusted.” _

Tarn knows this. It's the real reason they're talking now instead of getting to the main event. 

They were giving the TIC a chance, but that didn't mean they would go easy on interrogating Soundwave. Quite the opposite actually. 

::Uh Tarn?::

Tarn makes a show of answering his comms in front of Soundwave. 

::Yes Nickel?::

There's a pause on the comm channel before Nickel’s voice comes back. 

:: Everything is encrypted on his console. I mean everything! I can't even find a place to even try to log in! Not to mention I'm not even built for this...::

Tarn cuts the comm. That's all he really needs. 

“Where are your cassettes Soundwave?” Tarn moves forward again, this time so that he looms over the restrained mech. Before Soundwave can respond Tarn has a hand gently on his shoulder. 

“ _ Cassettes: Autonomous, can do as they please. Soundwave: has asked them to go somewhere safe. _ ” Soundwave replies matter of factly. 

Tarn’s hand slides down slowly, he wants to enjoy this; Someone so close to Megatron personally… yes. He’s going to take this slow, truly and utterly enjoy this. 

Tarn violently tears his claws across the glass of Soundwave's chest. 

To Soundwave's credit he doesn't scream, or even really make a noise at this point, he simply watches the claws dig into him. 

Tarn wonders for a moment what Soundwave looks like under his mask. 

“So you knew we were coming?” Tarn rasps only inches from the communications officer's face. 

There's a shudder in Shockwave’s frame before he responds, “ _ Soundwave: monitors more than communication; knew the moment Starscream entered his console system. _ ”

Tarn removes his claws front the TIC’s chest only to hook them under the edge of Soundwave's mask. 

“So you admit those messages were from your console? From you?” 

Tarn looks enthralled with Soundwave's mask for a moment and waits. Soundwave takes an invent to speak and-

Metal screams as the mask covering the lower half of his face is pulled from its place on the TIC. Tarn can see where the welds used to be, tucked neatly behind his helm edge, but now they lay jagged and torn. This time Soundwave does scream-- an odd melodic note that fills the room and reverberates in Tarn’s frame. 

He wants to hear it again. 

Soundwave's mouth plates are pulled into a snarl now. His visor is still intact though save for a few chips along the edge of it. 

“Enough of that pre-generated chip-speak, let's hear your voice Soundwave,” Tarn almost says seductively, dropping the mask and bringing his thumb up to brush against the TIC’s swollen bottom lip. 

“ _This_ _isn’t how_ _interrogation works Tarn. You’re supposed to hurt me only if I don't answer you.”_ Soundwave's voice comes out gruff, with the same Auto-toned pitch to it. Tarn doesn't know exactly what he was expecting. 

Tarn hums in response, “Yet you still haven’t answered my question, I think that's reason enough.”

_ “That information is classified,”  _ Soundwave finally answers. 

Tarn contemplates a swift punch to the officer's face plates, but decides he can be more creative than that. 

Tarn moves his fingers slowly down, hooking them over the edge of Soundwave's tape deck. He waits for an anxious vent from Soundwave before he pulls, slowly increasing the pressure. The joints creak, and Tarn can feel as they strain against his increased tugging. There's a moment there, very brief but Tarn almost see’s Soundwave give into another scream.

But he doesn’t and the door pulls off with a satisfying  _ CRACK _ .

Tarn discards the thing quickly, throwing it to the floor with the broken mask. Soundwave’s jaw is set tightly, the only real indicator of his pain. 

“Then unclassify it,” Tarn grumbles. He’s basically on top of Soundwave, dragging his hand, feeling for any more removable kibble that he can tear at before setting into the inside of the tape deck.

“ _ It’s Classified for a reason _ ” Soundwave retorts, now with an added waver to his voice, “ _ And I don’t plan on disappointing Megatron anytime soon, even if that means proving myself to you, Tarn. _ ” 

Soundwave tries to move this time, but he doesn’t get far; the restraints on his arms prevent him from leaving the chair, and Tarn’s looming frame and wandering hand prevent him from shifting too much.

“ _ I have a request, _ ” Soundwave mumbles, his voice taking a new low tone. 

“You’re a traitor,” Tran rumbles in response, “Traitors don't get requests.

Soundwave pauses only briefly before ignoring Tarn and continuing, “ _ I’m aware you’ve taken a certain interest of late with your victims. And personally I'd like to keep the damage to less… visible places. Take this as a sign of my loyalty. _ ”

It takes the tell tale  _ click _ of a very familiar panel for Tarn to understand what exactly Soundwave is requesting. 

Tarn pauses. He doesn't really want to know how exactly Soundwave had found out about his newest fixation. But it's still odd to have a mech willingly allow the enforcer at their array. 

Tarn slowly removes his hand from a tangle of wire he’s been pulling at inside the tape deck. He takes a moment to inspect the energon on his fingers before lowering then to Soundwave's exposed valve, rubbing slowly. 

“And who exactly are you proving yourself to?” Tarn inquires, his claws briefly digging dangerously into the gray proto-mesh of Soundwave's valve. 

“ _ Don’t misunderstand me Tarn. This is for the cause, for Megatron, _ ” the restrained mech responds. The waver is back in his voice but Soundwave holds his gaze. 

Tarn  _ hums. _

Soundwave screams again. 

Tarn smiles, not that Soundwave would know due to his mask. And though the scream wines down to a pitiful whimper, Tarn contemplates using the voice again just to watch Soundwave writhe. 

But Tarn can be more creative than that. 

Tarn returns his attention down to the energon covered valve below him. 

“I wonder how far it stretches?” Tarn voices out loud. 

“ _ I can tell you my parameters- _ ”

“No.” Tarn says as he crouches down to get a better look at the exposed port, “No, I think it would be more interesting to see for myself.”

Tarn takes Shockwave's proceeding silence as a sign to continue. The energon on Tarns digits aids in easing the first three digits into the warm port. 

It's the fourth digit that provides any sort of resistance, but eventually with a soft  _ slick  _ it slides in. 

Soundwave's body is tightly wound, so tense Tarn can hear the strain. He smiles and brings his other servo up, rubbing small circles into the third in command's thigh. The valve is warm on Tarns fingers as it clenches weakly around his fingers. 

Tarn removes his fingers to the tip, looking up to watch Soundwave's mouth part sightly before shoving them back in swiftly, earning a melodic grunt from the mech above him. 

“Don’t silence yourself,” tarn shifts on his knees, “I want to hear you.”

Immediately Soundwave's fans click on, and he’s gasping softly. 

Tarn continues to pump his arm slowly. When the resistance from Soundwave's valve had ceased the enforcer began to curl his fingers, bringing up his thumb towards the stretched valve. 

“ _ Nugh _ ...” Soundwave moans as Tarn adds more force against Soundwave's valve. 

And then something gives. 

In an elegant moment the Communications officer squeals a harmonic tone as Tarn’s fist sinks into him. 

Soundwave is left a shaking mess in the chair. 

“Would you like to Overload Soundwave?” Tarn rasps up at the mech above him.

Soundwave doesn’t speak, instead he glances down at his bared  array and nods at Tarn. 

The enforcer laughs, “Not yet. I haven’t had my fun yet.”

The enforcer gives a few pumps of his fist, enjoying the strangled but toned grunts it earns him before finally pulling his hand out and stood. 

The mech before him whines at the loss and Tarn takes a moment to look over his handiwork. Soundwave is a mess. His lips are pulled back in an awkward gasp/wince while several wires dangle out from his chest. His spike, for the impressive size it is, stand against the mech’s stomach, red detailing highlighting over it’s blue surface. The standing mech can’t tell if he ripped something in the sitting mech’s valve or if the energon covering his valve was from the tape deck but the valve is a mess nonetheless, covered in lubricant and internal fluid. 

There’s only a beat before Tarn raises a leg onto Soundwaves lap, pressing his pede into the exposed spike.

“Impressive equipment,” Tarn drawles, pressing down on his pede, “You’ve got to send me the name of your cosmetic mechanic. Though personally speaking your valve is a bit dull in comparison.”

Tran reaches a hand down and onto the restrained mech’s shoulder and pulls him forward, tilting the entire chair forward. 

“Do you want to know what a  _ real _ valve looks like?”

And with that Tarn allows his own panel to slide back, exposing the deep purple and red ombre lights of his own valve. His lights reflect in Soundwave’s visor, which is now coming seductively close to the valve in question. 

“Go on, Prove yourself,” Is all the prodding the restrained mech needs before he cants his head up and forward lining his lips with the valve in front of him. 

Soundwave is unexpectantly egar, you know, for a mech who’s supposed to be being tortured. His lips, often covered by his mask are soft against Tarn’s proto-mesh, gliding easily. Soundwave simply nuzzles the folds of the valve presented to him for a few minutes before parting his lips and allowing his tongue to lull out against the plush of Tarn’s array. 

The standing mech brings his foot down harder, interrupting the mech below him who stalls, straining once again against his restraints. 

“I thought you truly wanted to prove yourself Soundwave, Surely you can handle this for the greatness of Megatron,”

The tongue returns to his mech after that, albeit a bit more tentative this time. Eventually,as Soundwave adjusts to the new, likely painful pressure, his lapping turns into soft sucking on Tarn’s node. 

Tarn allows himself another moan as Soundwave’s lips part against him, “More,” he commands, his voice strained. 

Soundwave lets out a glitched whine before dragging his tongue against Tarn’s opening, prodding at it with his slick glossa, earning him another moan. 

It’s not long before Tarn’s straight leg is strained from carrying all of his weight along with the stimulation. To compensate, he puts more weight onto the Third’s spike, relishing in the vibrations Soundwave’s partial scream send up his node. 

Tarn feels a familiar pressure between his hips build. All it takes is a glace back down at the bloodied and lubricating fluid covered face below him to finally push him over the edge. 

The Overload rocks him for a moment, causing his own vocal glitch which must have been exceedingly painful for the mech underneath him. But still, the enforcer allows the overload to rach through him for several seconds. Tarn takes an invent and-

**_CRACK_ **

-And suddenly he’s on the floor, face first against the mech previously restrained to the chair. The chair- tarn examines the metal pieces around him-- apparently could not support both of their weight. 

Tarn expects Soundwave to start fighting now, with his arms freed most mechs would try to run.

But instead Soundwave stays still, except for letting his head fall softly to the metal floor.Tarn sits up, placing his still barred valve against the Third’s spike. 

“ _ May I have my Overload now? _ ” Soundwave asks, his tone ebbing on pleading. 

Tarn can't help but blink a few times in confusion. 

But, he supposes, who is he to stop the fun?

“Give me your wrists,” Tarn commands and Soundwave complies Immediately, raising his wrists in presentation to the mech above him. 

Tarn takes the cuffs previously attached to the chair and hooks them together. Leaning slightly he then forces Soundwave onto his stomach, leveraging his weight against him. 

“ _ Tarn, _ ” Soundwave rumbles.

“A pathetic traitor should be fucked on the floor,” Tarn chides back, rubbing a hand over the arch of the now re-restrained mech’s back, “I think this exactly where you belong.”

Soundwave whines in response, tilting his hips upward towards the hips of the mech above him. 

Tarn releases himself, lining up with the still terribly messy valve in front of him. There's a vent, as Tarn examines the gray, plain valve in front of him before pushing forward and in. 

The ribs on the enforcers spike glide in effortlessly, stimulating an auto-toned moan out of the mech below him. 

Soundwave arches  _ beautifully _ and despite the over stretched mesh of his valve, there's a heat to it that wraps the intruding mechanism. 

“ _ Tarn, _ ” Soundwave begs into the floor in front of him, “ _ move please. _ ”

“Are you innocent?” Tarn grumbles, bringing a hand down to push Soundwave's upper half down, forcing his back to arch further. 

The blue mech strains  to look over his shoulder at the mech on top of him.

“ _ I would never betray Megatron  _ ”

And Tarn moves. Slowly at first, carefully rocking himself into the mess of a mech below him, filling the room with uneven vents and small grunting. 

::Tarn, whatever you've done, the console just opened up.:: Nickel’s voice interrupts the large mech’s pace. 

“Being a good mech finally?” Tarn leans forward placing more weight on the mech below him, “I told you those messages could be unclassified.”

Soundwave only let's out a glitched musical note in response as Tarn picks up his pace. A loud steady  _ clash  _ fills the room, the smell of burnt ozone filling Tarn's olfactory sensors. 

The pressure in Tarn is building again, but he holds out for the mech under him. Though Soundwave is being rammed into the floor below, he pushes back onto the mech entering him.

“Give us something else Soundwave,” Tarn whispers into the communications officer's audial.

Soundwave stalls for a moment, and it takes the addition of a few digits to his node to get him back into a whimpering mess. 

“Such a devoted mech you are Soundwave, come on, you’ve earned this,”

There's a sudden yet weak clenching around Tarn before Soundwave falls still again. This time there is a rush of fluids between Tarn's legs, forcing Tarn into his own crashing overload. 

Tarn doesn't really his processor glitched until he realizes he's laid out on Soundwave, trapping the bot underneath him. There are several pings in his comm array, none of which he particularly wants to answer but does so anyways.

::Yes?::

It’s Kaon who answers this time, ::Small issue::

Tarn rolls his optics, ::Proceed::

::He’s innocent. Those messages were fabricated, or… something-::

::Thank you Kaon, that will be all::

The satisfied groan from under him snapps the enforcer’s attention back to the third. Soundwave pulls weakly at his cuffs, hips pulling weakly down and away, attempting to dislodge the spike and fluids from inside him.

Silently Tarn pulls out, gently laying a hand on the weak mech’s back while watching the rush of fluids gush from the overworked valve. 

“ _ Thank you, for your participation Tarn,” _ Soundwave hums out, bringing himself to his knees and turning to the enforcer.

“Something seemed off about the entire situation,” Tarn huffs, moving to unbind the still exposed mech in front of him, “Though I would still appreciate some sort of explanation.”

It’s silent as the injured mech stands and moves over to his discarded mask and bends down, allowing his interrogator one last look at his array before closing his panels, collecting his mask and standing. He inspects it, paying small attention to the snapped clasps and then brings it to his face and holds it in place.

“ _ Soundwave: overworked. Work: suffering. Megatron: ordered Soundwave to relax; to rest processor and come back when ready. _ ” Soundwave responds robotically, making his way back to the now standing Decepticon enforcer. 

“So what? You fabricated messages for Starscream to find so you could get  _ fragged? By me?! _ ” Tarn fumes, raising  his fists once again.

Soundwave pauses for a moment as if thinking of how to explain this, “ _ Megatron’s Orders: should be followed exactly; to the best of one’s abilities. Soundwave: Sought out one that would understand. Soundwave: did expect the others to join in at some point though. _ ”

Tarn doesn’t know what to say to that. Yes...they are technically following orders…

When Tarn doesn’t say much more the communications officer makes his way to the door, pausing for a moment. 

“ _ Soundwave: Will be in touch. _ ”

And with that, he exits the small interrogation room. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for updates or my posting schedule or you just wanna read some short fic ideas check out my tumblr. 
> 
> https://laprisonmechanic.tumblr.com/


End file.
